Arae
Arae is the Goddess of Families. History --- Appearance(s) Dragon Arae takes on the form of a snake-like dragon similar to that of a Chinese dragon. She is about 3 meters long, with a pair of leathery wings. Her body is covered with sky blue scales, with thin dark blue stripes every foot along her body. Her underbelly is a pale peach color. She has four legs, each with 4 short claws, with her front limbs capable of acting as short arms. Her jagged crest, which stretches from her head to near the tip of her tail, is a light purple with the jagged tips red. Human Arae takes on the form of a late-adolescent female figure with peach-colored skin, long purple hair with a streak of red, and a one-piece sky-blue dress. Her eyes are orange, but a closer look at them will reveal a flame within them that burns with warmth and comfort. Portfolios Family To Arae, a family is a group of beings that hold feelings of companionship and love for one another. Together, they tackle their hardships together, and support each other through them all. It does not matter whether your alignment is Good or Evil, Lawful or Chaotic, or whatever entropic state of alignment you are in. however. It does not matter what your species is, whether human, demon, elf, dwarf, elemental, undead, eldritch horror, or even a god. All that matters are the people you share a bond with, as well as the people who care about you in return. This chain of bonds is what grants people the power to go on with their day and live happy lives. Perhaps not all familial relationships may be the best or closest, but as family, it is one's duty to support the other. Hearth Unlike wildfire, which spreads and burns indiscriminately, the fire of the Hearth is that which provides life and security. The Hearth will keep you warm even in the coldest of times, and will welcome anyone regardless of your affiliation. Just keep in mind that while the Hearth may control fire, the Hearth still holds fire within it, and anything trying to come too close may be burned. This portfolio allows Arae a strong control over fire. It can be used for the simplicity of burning away whatever Arae deems necessary to. After all, it is still fire, though the flames themselves seem rather lax, spreading slowly compared to its “natural” counterpart despite its high temperature. The flames’ primary abilities, however, are its effects on other beings, to provide a sense of security and comfort, as well as its ability to heal minor injuries over time. These flames do not even have to be created by Arae; naturally occurring flames can simply be influenced to share the Hearth’s effects. Finally, these flames will not go out on their own, nor will they use much fuel. However, they can still be extinguished like any other flame. Personality Arae is a seemingly kind soul, soft and gentle on others with an equally soft and gentle smile. She will become a friend to those who ask, and will also play the mother role for those she considers children. However, while she believes in second chances, she is not afraid to harden her heart when someone proves to be too much of a burden for a family and cast them out of it. She is also insatiably curious about the universe the Architect has summoned her to, and may perform whimsical acts for whatever catches her interest. It ultimately depends on her mood, as well as how much it would bother the other gods, to determine what her next course of action would be. She is mostly concerned with how the gods and goddesses of this world treat each other. They are the only beings she considers to a part of her own family, and she will do everything in her power to keep them together. That being said, she does keep a close eye on mortals as well, finding enjoyment and contentment in their bonds with each other that hold them together. In her eyes, Arae does not mind when a being would play heroics or commit atrocities, although she may utter a simple bit of praise or reprimand in response. When it comes to the bonds between friends and family, however, she punishes those who would try to tear them apart, as well as provide aid to those who treasure those bonds. Creations Sanctuary Trees Istalri Relationships --- Category:Gods